Lost hope, Found hope
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Naraku strikes, killing most of Kagome's friends and all of her family. Or so she thought, her long lost dad comes out of the woodworks and starts trying to figure out what happened to Kagome. The story really is better than my summery, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, hope you enjoy my new story. A lot of Inuyasha/bleach crossovers have been coming to me lately. This is my third story in a week. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing! Oh by the way I own nothing.**

**Kagome's POV**

How can things go from great too horrible in five minutes? We were nearing the final battle when Naraku decided to take matters into his own hands. That evil half demon came after us while we were sleeping. He had Kohaku kill Sango before she even woke up. Inuyasha woke up to the scent of her blood and woke the rest of us up. Miroku went into a blind rage at seeing Sango murdered opened his wind tunnel trying to suck Naraku in, it was like he didn't even care about all of the poisonous insects he was sucking in. in the end it was those insects that killed him, the poison going through Miroku's system. Inuyasha had told me to grab Shippo and Kirara and leave. Run away and keep the half of the jewel we have safe. Without even thinking I grabbed Shippo and Kirara and started running towards the well Shippo was clinging to my back like he always does, but I was clutching Kirara to my chest. She had gotten knocked out while attacking Naraku. I felt horrible leaving Inuyasha back there by himself, but I knew that keeping Shippo, Kirara, and the half of the Shikon jewel safe. I had conveniently forgotten that Shippo and Kirara couldn't go through the well with me until I got to it. I swore every swear word I could think of trying to figure out what to do.

That is the moment that Naraku showed up. He had a few cuts on him, but they were already healing. He had lots of blood on him and I had a horrible feeling that it was Inuyasha's. Then it hit me, Inuyasha was dead, Naraku killed Inuyasha, which is the only reason that Naraku would be able to be here now. In my hurry out of the camp had forgotten my bow and arrows there. I backed up until the back of my knees hit the edge of the well.

"Give me the jewel now, Ka-go-me." Naraku sneered at me. I hate how he pronounces my name, always prolonging the three syllables.

"Over my dead body." I yelled at him.

He smiled evilly at me "I was hoping you were going to say that." Suddenly there was a hot burning pain in my stomach. I looked down to see one of Naraku's tentacles through my stomach. I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth. I heard Shippo scream my name as I fell backwards into the well. In an instant I was surrounded by the familiar blue and purple light. I blacked out for a bit, but when I woke up I was at the bottom of the well in my time with a pool of blood around me. My chest felt heavy and when I looked a saw Kirara still unconscious on my chest. How had she gotten through with me? Did that mean Shippo came through as well? I looked around but didn't see him. That thought along with the pain I was in brought tears to my eyes. Slowly I got up and climbed, painfully, out of the well. I was staggering towards my house with Kirara held tight to me when my front door burst open. Rushing out of the house towards me was my mom with Shippo on her shoulder. So that's where Shippo went, he left to get help. Right behind them was my little brother Sota, with gramps behind him a bit. When my mom saw me her eyes grew wide, she gasped with a hand over her mouth, and turned super pale. Just as she was about to start towards me again the well shed blew up and standing there was Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.

Naraku looked at me and smirked, I heard Shippo behind me whisper "Naraku." I felt my families auras turn fearful when they realized that standing before them was the monster I fought with in the feudal era. Naraku looked around a bit before turning his attention back to me. "Now Ka-go-me, hand over the Shikon jewel."

I was scared out of my mind for myself and the safety of my family, who were being smart and staying back. If Naraku got the entire sacred jewel he would be unstoppable "I will never give you the Shikon jewel, not while I am still alive." I yelled at him.

Naraku laughed "Kukuku well I guess I'll just have to finish the job I started then. Where do you want the next home Ka-go-me?" one of his tentacles flashed forward and I dodged it, but not entirely. His tentacle tore through my thigh. I went down with a scream. He was just toying with me now. That shot wasn't even meant to be lethal. "This is pointless Ka-go-me. Just hand over the jewel and the pain will end, along with you. You have two choices. One; give me the Shikon jewel now and die a quick and slightly less painful death. Or two you continue to be stubborn and I will take the jewel off of your corpse after a very long and painful death. You can feel the effects already can't you Ka-go-me? My miasma spreading through you, making it harder to move? I created this one just for you since you seemed mostly immune to my regular miasma"

I gave him a determined look and painfully got up "Either way you look at it Naraku I die, so I'm going to go down fighting." At that point Shippo reached me with my spare bow and arrows from the house. I grabbed my bow knocked an arrow to it and sent it flying towards Naraku with my mantra "Hit the mark." My arrow glowed pink and as it was about to hit him Kagura's wind blades destroyed my arrow. I glared at her and she had one sleeved hand up to her mouth chuckling lightly.

Then Naraku took action, but not toward me. In that moment is when my life went from bad to horrible Naraku appeared behind my mom, Kagura next to gramps, and Kanna in front of Sota. Kohaku stayed where he was looking slightly confused. Before I could do anything my entire family was slaughtered right in front of me. Naraku sent a tentacle right through my mom's heart. Kagura cut gramps' head off with her wind blades. Kanna sucked Sota's soul out of him and into her damned mirror. I heard Shippo gasp in horror. I could no longer hold my own weight. I fell to the ground, tears blinding me. Then to add to it Naraku set my entire shrine on fire. I watched helplessly while my house, the well, and the great tree burn down around me. Right before my eyes my life was being destroyed. Bit by bit and Naraku and his incarnations were enjoying every moment of it. I don't really know how I did what id next, but my aura grew to about three times the size it normally had been. I had had a pretty large aura to begin with too. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and with purpose pulled back the arrow, it was already glowing pink. I let go and the arrow shot forward with speeds I didn't think possible. It hit Naraku in the right shoulder and started purifying him instantly. I didn't see what happened after that as I blacked out. From blood loss or the fact my entire life had been destroyed in less than an hour I don't know.

**Urahara's POV**

I was bored. That was the crux of the matter. Now that Aizen was dead and Ichigo had his powers back I had nothing to do. Why can't anything exciting happen? Then like an answer to my question the phone rang. I may have been bored, but I was extremely comfortable so I waited for someone to answer it. Looking back I wish I would have stayed bored. Tessai came in with the phone. "Kisuke its Karakura hospital they say that there is someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi there and you are down on file as a contact." My eyes grew wide and I jumped up and grabbed the phone from Tessai.

"This is Kisuke Urahara, what happened?" I yelled into the phone. Tessai looked at me in shock because of my tone and behavior. He didn't know about me and the Higurashi's, nobody did.

"I am sorry to inform you of this bad news. But Miss Kagome and her family has been attacked. Unfortunately Kagome is the only one to have survived. When we found her she had lost a lot of blood and was being protected by a two tailed cat. Her house had been completely destroyed. So we looked into her file and found your information." The doctor told me.

"I will be right there." I hung up and raced out the door. I vaguely noticed that Tessai and Ginta were following me. Ururu stayed to look over the shop. Within minutes we were at Karakura hospital. I walked to the front desk and yelled "Kagome Higurashi, where is she?" the receptionist looked at me shocked, but told me the room number. The three of us rushed to that room to see Kagome laying there unconscious the bed. She had bandages everywhere. On the window ledge laid a small yellow and black cat with two tails. I fi was correct the cat seemed to be watching us carefully to see if we were a threat or not. The cat got down off of the window and laid between us and Kagome glaring at us. It's fur standing on end as she growled at us, well as much as a cat can growl. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey Kirara I don't think they are here to hurt Kagome." With that the cat stopped growling at up and just decided that lying next to Kagome was enough for it. Then with a pop a little boy appeared at the end of the bed. I was shocked and curious to say the least about his appearance. He looked to be about seven, he had orangeish/redish/brownish hair. His ears were a bit longer than most people's and they had a point to them. But the most shocking thing about his appearance was his bushy tail. This little boy had a fox tail, what in the world is he? He looked right at me, "You're not going to hurt Kagome are you?" the look in his eyes was almost pleading, like he was begging us not to hurt Kagome.

"No we aren't going to hurt Kagome, I could never hurt her." I told the fox boy.

He gave me a small smile then looked sadly at Kagome "Hey mister, do you know why Kagome won't wake up? She's going to be in danger if she stays asleep like this. Naraku didn't die and she hurt him really bad. Naraku's going to be mad and once he gets all better he's going to come after Kagome again."

"Again? This Naraku person is the one that hurt Kagome?" I asked the little fox boy.

"Yeah, he and his stupid lackeys, but you didn't answer my question. Why won't Kagome wake up?"

"Well the doctors aren't completely sure, they believe it is from the shock of seeing her family killed." I told him. Suddenly a very sad look came on his face.

"If that is the reason, then Kagome is hurting even more than everybody knows." The fox boy said, tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well Kagome, me, and Kirara here were traveling together in search of something with three other people. Well they were killed by Naraku only minutes before he killed her family as well." The tears were falling down his face in earnest now.

"What were you all searching for?" Tessai asked.

The fox boy looked up "We were searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel, Kagome is the guardian of it."

My eyes went wide at that news, even Tessai was shocked. Every soul reaper has heard of the tragedy of the Shikon jewel. It was part of the curriculum at the academy. 500 years ago a strong Miko accidently shattered the Shikon jewel and that Miko formed a group and started collecting the shards. They were trying to get more shards than an evil half demon. Then suddenly one day the Miko, her group, and the evil half demon disappeared. We never knew how the story ends after that, but it was always said that anyone that gets involved with the Shikon jewel have horrible things happen to them. I looked at my daughter laying on the hospital bed and realized that if she was indeed the newest guardian of the Shikon jewel, then the myth must be true. To lose her friends and family within an hour is definitely a horrible thing. "Where is the Shikon jewel now?" I asked the fox boy.

"Oh I'm looking after it until Kagome wakes up, when we got here people started taking all of her stuff away from her. So I grabbed it before an innocent person gets tainted by the jewel." He lifted up a necklace that was hanging around his neck, hanging off of it was a jar, and in the jar was a little less than a half of sphere and many individual shards. They were all a bright pink color and you could tell that if it was put back together they would fit together to make a complete half of a jewel. So that was the famous Shikon jewel?

"Where is the rest of it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"We only collected this many so far, but we think that all of the shards have been collected. We have half and Naraku has the other half. When do you think Kagome will wake up?" the fox boy looked at me like I was holding all of the answers.

I sighed "I'm not sure kid, it could be a couple days or it could be a couple weeks. We have no way of knowing. Think of it like this, when Kagome is ready to wake up and she came to terms with her family and friends being killed she will wake up."

Surprisingly the fox boy cheered up a bit "That's great! That means that Kagome will wake up soon because she is really strong." The fox boy looked up at me finally deciding to ask me something "Um by the way, who are you?"

I opened my fan, hiding most of my face to hide my emotions then said "I'm Kagome's dad, my name is Kisuke." Tessai drew in a sharp breath, but it was Ginta who over reacted "Holy shit, the lazy boss had a kid!" I glared at Ginta and he became quiet instantly. I looked at Kagome trying to figure out what to do now, the first thing was to just wait for her to wake up. I wasn't going to leave this room until she did either. I had abandoned her once, I wasn't going to do it again. I thought of poor Atsuko, I never really got to say goodbye to her. Now Kagome lost her mother and I lost the woman I loved. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be bored for a very long time.

**Ichigo – Hey I wasn't in this one, why not?**

**Kaeterina – because you were un-needed yet. You'll get your chance don't worry**

**Uryuu – What makes you think that anyone would want you in the story in the first place?**

**Ichigo – why you stupid four eyed creep!**

**Uryuu - *pushes up glasses and glares at glares at Ichigo***

**Kaeterina – guys don't make do something drastic!**

**Byakuya – Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I finally have the next chapter finished for this story. I have probably written this chapter five different times but each time it seemed like I was taking the story too fast. Well I hope that you enjoy the second chapter of Lost hope found hope. BTW I own nothing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer lov Kagome who said they loved the idea of this story. Thanks you gave me the motivation to keep this story going.**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up slowly and painfully. I hurt all over, what happened? Then it all came back to me, Naraku that's what happened. I found that I just couldn't cry about it, which scared me a bit. I felt somebody snuggled up next to me, I looked over to see Kirara and Shippo curled up next to each other by my legs. Then I realized there was someone on the other side of me as well. I looked over to see someone sitting by my bed, his head was laying on my bed. He had obviously fallen asleep at some point watching me. Who was this man? All I can see is a green and white stripped hat with some blonde hair poking out the side. Looking around I realized I was in the hospital, no surprise with the injuries I sustained in battle with Naraku. Quite honestly I'm surprised I'm not dead already. I reached out and poked the man's shoulder to get him to wake up. The instant that I poked him he jumped up awake. He looked at me in shock then shouted out "Kagome!" That in turn woke up Kirara and Shippo. In the next moment I was wrapped in an almost smothering hug. Kirara was by my face in no time flat licking my face and purring at me. Tears gathered in Shippo's eyes and he launched himself at me "Mama!" he landed on my chest and started hugging me like crazy. I turned back to the mystery man, who know let me out of the hug, and to my utter surprise it was a man that I thought had died a long time ago "Dad?" I asked him.

Kisuke smiled at me sadly and nodded him head "How are you feeling Kagome?"

"Well I feel better than expected actually." Which was the truth because now that I was awake I could start to use my Miko-ki to heal myself. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week, as soon as the doctors say you are good enough to get discharged you are going to come and live with me in Karakura town."

Suddenly I glared at him "What are you even doing here? Mom told me that you died when I was little."

He gave me another sad smile "I was in tough spot then, where it was best if everyone thought I was dead. There were some people after me and I didn't want to lead them to you guys."

I laughed a little bit "Well I guess we have something in common then."

Kisuke looked at me confused "What is that?"

"We both have someone after us and it would be better if they thought we were dead." I closed my eyes for a moment and that is when I noticed the absence of weight around my neck, my eyes snapped open "Where is the jewel?" I looked around panicked.

"Right here mama, the healers were going to take it away somewhere so I grabbed it before they could. I protected them while you were asleep. Here you go." Shippo put the necklace around my neck and he looked proud.

"Good job Shippo, I'm very proud of you. You were so brave to look after them while I was asleep." Shippo grinned at me then I turned to Kirara "Thank you Kirara for looking out for me while I was asleep." Kirara mewed at me and rubbed her head against my cheek. Then I turned back to Kisuke "I'm feeling fine right now actually, do you think we could leave now?" I didn't want them to notice them my accelerated healing now that my Miko-ki would be active.

Kisuke looked surprised by my question but told me "I'll go get a doctor and see what they say." Then he left to find a doctor.

"He only left this room to go to the bathroom the entire time Kagome. Your dad must love you a lot. He even ate all of his meals in here that were brought by the very tall man." Shippo told me, obviously thinking about his own dad.

"Well I'm not too sure about that, but I guess I like his effort put in now. To be honest Shippo I haven't seen Kisuke in many years. He left us when Sota was only one." I told him, but before I could say anything else Kisuke came in with a doctor. I wasn't going to let him off of the hook that easily. He made me and my mom think he was dead, he never gave Sota the chance to know him, and he abandoned us.

"Kagome this is doctor Ishida, he's going to give you a look over." Kisuke told me.

I looked at the doctor "Hello doctor Ishida, I am feeling much better and I was wondering if I could leave with my dad."

"Let me take a look at you and we'll see." It took him about a half an hour. He changed all of my bandages, him being surprised at how fast I was healing. Then when he deemed me worthy he said "Your injuries are healing nicely, the only two that you need to watch is the stomach and thigh wounds. But other than that I would say that you just might heal better at home that in this hospital room. You are free to go Miss Higurashi."

I smiled up at the doctor "Thank you very much doctor."

After that things seemed to go by fast. With the wound in my thigh that Naraku gave me I wasn't able to walk very well without tons of pain. The man that Kisuke called Tessai came and proceeded to carry me to the house. Not that I minded too much, Tessai seemed like a very nice man. I had pushed my aura into myself as much as possible so it would become unnoticeable, I didn't want Naraku to find me while I was still hurt. While Tessai was carrying me I focused on my Miko-ki so I could heal faster, but when I tried to heal my thigh wound I found that I couldn't, well at least not much. I figured that that had to of been because of Naraku's Miasma. I must have dozed off in Tessai's arms because the next thing I knew we were at Kisuke's house. Tessai put me down in what seemed to be the living room area of the house.

Then that is when I met the other members living in the house. There were two other kids that Kisuke had adopted. There was a boy with a bad attitude and red hair. He seemed to love picking on the other kid in the house. She looked to be a bit older than the red haired boy, but she had a very diminutive personality. She seemed to let the red haired boy tease her to his heart's content. She had long black hair with her bangs down the middle of her face. Their names respectively were Ginta and Ururu. They seemed nice enough and they would give someone for Shippo to play with.

After I met the rest of the household is when the inevitable interrogation came. "So Kagome when did you become the guardian of the Shikon jewel?" Kisuke asked me.

I flinched at his question, how did… "How do you know about the Shikon jewel?" I asked him my hand going up to the jar around my neck protectively.

He saw my action and realized that I was wary of him and his questioning. He held his hands up in front of himself "Oh Shippo told us, really we don't want to take it from you." I breathed a sigh of relief, but then turned and glared at Shippo.

"And why would Shippo do that?" I glared at Shippo.

"Uh, well, you see … I told them a bit about how our friends died while trying to collect something because the doctor said that the reason you weren't waking up is because you were sad your family died. Then he asked what we were searching for and I said the Shikon jewel without even thinking about it. Then he got me to say that Naraku has the other half. It's not my fault mama it's his fault for getting me to say it!" Shippo shouted at me while pointing at Kisuke.

"My fault? You're the one that said it! It's your fault!" Kisuke said pointing back at Shippo. It kinda reminded me of how Inuyasha and Shippo always fight. Inuyasha, I hope beyond hope that Naraku didn't kill him. I doubt he is though, Naraku seemed pretty full of himself.

"It's not my fault it's yours!" Shippo jumped into my lap and started his whining "Mama it isn't my fault."

"It's okay Shippo I forgive you, Kisuke don't be like a child. Act your age." I scolded him while petting Shippo's hair. I didn't miss however the little smirk that Shippo sent Kisuke and I had to roll my eyes a bit.

Kisuke deflated while Shippo glowed. Kisuke pouted at me "Kagome why did you call me Kisuke and not dad?"

I sent him a small glare "I only called you dad at the hospital because I wanted to get out of there. You are not my dad Kisuke, my dad died ten years ago." _**(I couldn't find out how old Sota was so I made him eleven.)**_

Kisuke's playful manner left him and he turned semi-serious. "That's not true Kagome. I always was your dad and I always will be. You may not have seen me but I've watched you as you've grown up."

I rolled my eyes at him "Great so now you're a stalker to?" that seemed to leave him speechless. I turned away from him and turned to Tessai "Can you please show me where I will be sleeping? I'm really tired and I would like to go to bed."

He hesitated for a moment but then said "Of course Kagome, follow me."

I picked up Shippo who was yawning in my arms while rubbing his eye. Kirara jumped on my shoulder. She sensed my hostility towards Kisuke so when we passed him she hissed at him. We walked down a hallway until Tessai stopped at a certain door, gesturing towards it. "Thank you Tessai." With that I stepped in and shut the door behind me.

"That wasn't very nice to say to your dad mama." Shippo said to me with a sad look on his face. "I would be really happy if I found out that my dad wasn't really dead."

I pulled him into a hug "I know Shippo, but this is just a little different okay? Maybe after a while I'll let him in again, but he really hurt me. Your dad didn't leave you on purpose like mine did."

He snuggled into me "Alright mama, I understand. But give him a chance, please mama. He did stay by you the whole time you were in the hospital."

I sighed "I'll try Shippo, but he is not an easy man to instantly like and forgive." I shook my head fast "Alright enough of that for now. Let's get ready for bed shall we?"

"Aw but I'm not tired yet mama." Shippo said while giving a yawn.

I laughed at his antics "Right of course you're not. Hey we're not sleeping on the ground tonight, that'll be nice."

"Yeah a real bed is nice, but I miss the forests in the feudal era. Do you think we'll ever get to go back?" Shippo asked me.

I looked at him "I don't know Shippo. The only reason I could get through before was the connection with the Shikon. Now that all of it is over here, I don't know if the well will still work. Plus when Naraku came through he destroyed the well. I don't know how much is even left of it." As I finished putting the pajamas on that Kisuke left for me I turned back to Shippo. "Once Naraku is dealt with once and for all, we'll go back to the well and try to go through how does that sound?"

Shippo smiled at me "It sounds good mama, I can't wait until Naraku is gone. I really do hate him." Shippo sent me a tear filled look "He killed Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." With that he jumped into my arms and started crying.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay Shippo. I know I miss them too but we have to be strong for them." Even though I said that I could feel tears start forming in my eyes.

**Kisuke's POV**

I was going to Kagome's room to try and talk to her again when I heard her and Shippo talking. I liked that little kid, he's fun to mess with. Kinda like Ichigo. Feeling curious I listened in to their conversation. I figured if she wasn't going to tell me I would have to find out myself and I am not beyond spying

"Yeah a real bed is nice, but I miss the forests in the feudal era. Do you think we'll ever get to go back?" I heard Shippo ask. Feudal era? That was 500 years ago, what is he talking about?

Then I heard Kagome reply to him. "I don't know Shippo. The only reason I could get through before was the connection with the Shikon. Now that all of it is over here, I don't know if the well will still work. Plus when Naraku came through he destroyed the well. I don't know how much is even left of it." There was a bit of a pause and I started thinking. The well on the shrine? I had Tessai go and look at what was left of the shrine and that was the least damaged part of the Shrine. I heard Kagome continue "Once Naraku is dealt with once and for all, we'll go back to the well and try to go through how does that sound?"

"It sounds good mama, I can't wait until Naraku is gone. I really do hate him" then I heard Shippo start to cry "He killed Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Then he started crying even harder.

"Shh everything is going to be okay Shippo. I know I miss them too but we have to be strong for them." Even as she was saying that though I could hear her start to get emotional. They cried together for a bit and I was about to walk away when I heard Kagome give a hiss of pain.

"Are you alright Mama?" Shippo asked in a panicky voice.

"Yeah I'm alright Shippo, my stomach burned a bit is all. All of these little cuts and scrapes itch too. By the way how did I get this hurt? All I remember is the stomach and thigh wounds Naraku gave me. What is up with all of these little cuts?" Kagome asked him

Shippo gave a little sniffle then answered her "Oh that was Kagura's doing. After you shot Naraku with that super charged arrow and started to purify Kagura either got really mad or Naraku ordered her to kill you. But with how much Kagura hates Naraku I don't think you hurting him would make her mad. Anyway she sent tons of wind blades at you. A lot of them hit you before the Shikon jewel put up a barrier around us. Naraku, his incarnations, and Kohaku ran away. The barrier didn't go down until those people showed up to take you to the hospital."

"Wait a minute the jewel protected me? Why now? It's never done that in the past?" Kagome sounded really confused.

"I don't know mama, but I'm not complaining. That barrier is the only thing that saved our lives." Shippo said. There was a short pause then I heard Shippo continue almost sacredly "Mama how long do you think Naraku will stay in hiding. Last time it was months, but is he going to come at us sooner this time?"

I heard Kagome sigh "I honestly don't know Shippo. He'll need time to heal from the purification like he did last time. He will also probably need time to get used to being in the modern world. He is used to forests and mountains, now he has buildings and cars. He will build his strength and become stronger. During that time we will also have to get stronger. One thing I know for sure I am going to need to get a bow, mine is in the feudal era. It's a bit out of my reach." Kagome gave a small laugh and Shippo joined her. "Alright Shippo let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we will start training. I'll focus on control over my Miko-ki and you can work on your tricks and fox fire." Wait a minute Kagome is a Miko? I thought the last Miko was 500 years ago during the… feudal… era. Holy crap, my baby Kagome is the Shikon Miko who disappeared in the story.

I walked away from the door with a new purpose. Well my boredom was now eradicated. I made a mental to do list…

Contact Yoruichi and collaborate all we know about the Shikon legend

Get Ichigo and his band of friends to make friends with Kagome and have them protect her

Have Hiyori and the other Visored be on the lookout for any new spiritual pressures or anything strange.

Make a request to the head captain to send a group of the normal soul reapers to come down, I'll have to come up with an excuse for that.

Get my daughter a bow and a quiver of arrows so she can protect herself

She may not see me as her dad, but by all means she is still my daughter.

**Until next time everyone! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Urahara's POV**

I couldn't sleep last night, too nervous and too many things to do. I wanted my daughter protected as best as possible as soon as possible. I contacted Hiyori and they agreed to keep an eye out for any weird signatures. Then I woke up Ichigo and told him to gather his little band of merry friends and meet at my house at lunch. Jinta and Ururu went out on an errand for me and Tessai was in the Kitchen making some tea. I had sent a message for Yoruichi telling her everything.

Suddenly Shippo was right in front of me. To be honest I didn't even see him come up "Good Moring Shippo. How are you this fine morning?"

"Morning, I'm fine." Shippo murmured tiredly.

"Where is Kagome?" I asked.

"She's still sleeping. She is always grumpy in the morning. Sometimes she's even really scary. Inuyasha always got a lot of sits in the morning because he would get impatient and wake her up." I raised an eyebrow at him. Sits, what in the world is a sit?

"Ah, well okay then. When does she usually wake up then?"

"She'll wake up in less than an hour. She naturally wakes up shortly after the sun rises. We were kinda trained to by Inuyasha. He was always eager to get going in the morning to find more Shikon shards."

I had been meaning to ask him for a while, but the timing was never right. At first I was too worried about Kagome and last night would not have been a good move. Finally now I decided to just be blunt with it. "Hey Shippo, what exactly are you? I don't know of many being that have a tail."

Shippo looked at me like I was stupid then said "I'm a fox demon."

It immediately caught my interest "A demon, but I though demons died out 300 years ago."

Suddenly understanding dawned in Shipp's eyes and in the next instant he was extremely nervous. "Oh, um. I would really rather not talk about it."

The conversation Kagome and Shippo had last night came back to me. That's right he somehow came here from the feudal era. That was 500 years ago when demons were very much alive. Before either of us could say anything more Kagome came into the room. She still had her pajamas on and was rubbing her one eye. Her hair was frizzy and poking up all over the place. To describe her in a single word… cute. My father persona bubbled to the top, I wanted nothing more than to hug her and never stop, but right now I don't think she would appreciate it. She did look slightly worried though. She was carrying a still sleeping Kirara in her arm.

When her eyes landed on Shippo the worry evaporated from her eyes. My heart melted a bit, she really cares for him. "Oh there you are Shippo, good morning." She looked over to me "Morning Kisuke."

Almost like it was planned as soon as she sat down a plate of food was set in front of her and Shippo by Tessai. Shippo lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh food!" then he dug into his food with a flourish.

Kagome scolded him "Come on now Shippo. Eat decently, honestly you spent too much time with Inuyasha. He has corrupted you."

Shippo blushed slightly "Sorry Kagome." Then he started eating a bit slower. In the next minute Tessai had food for himself and me.

"So what do you have planned today Kagome?" I asked her as innocently as I could.

She sighed slightly "I need to go shopping to get clothes for Shippo and myself since all of my clothes were burned in the fire." Her eyes saddened for a moment before she forced herself happy again.

I immediately pulled out my credit card and slid it over to her. "Use my card and get anything you need." I said. I hoped she would get the hint and buy herself a bow. That is the only way I could think of getting her a bow without being suspicious.

She looked up at me, her expression guarded. I would be lying if I said her look didn't hurt. "Are you sure you don't have to. My credit card was in my pocket when it happened so I still have it."

I gave her a look that said there would be not arguing "No I insist. Please Kagome just get anything that you need to live here comfortable. For all of you; you, Shippo, and Kirara. I don't particularly get much so I have a lot of money on that card." Yeah and I've been saving up for a few hundred years, not that I was going to tell her that.

It was like a light turned on inside her eyes and I knew she figured it out. She gave me a small neutral smile "Thanks Kisuke I appreciate it."

Then I brought up Ichigo and his friends "If you can I would like you home by lunch. I have a small group of kids coming over that are in your grade and are going to the school I'm enrolling you in. you'll be able to make some friends and know some people at your new school."

She looked like she didn't like the idea much but said "Alright Kisuke I'll be back by noon." Then she finished eating and headed out to go shopping. I then had Yoruichi follow her just in case. The people that hurt her are still out there yet.

**Kagome's POV**

A tick mark started appearing on my head. It is STILL following me. It has been since I left Kisuke's house. It looks like a normal everyday black cat, but its aura says something very different. I've been to a pet shop to get some toys for Kirara to keep her occupied. I also got her a collar and name tag. I don't want her taken to the pound or anything just because she doesn't have a collar on. I even enchanted it so that it will only be on her smaller self. When I left the pet shop I saw the cat for a second time. I had seen it briefly as I left Kisuke's.

The next stop I made was a kid's store. Shippo had had a field day in there. He was doing so good keeping up his illusion, so people wouldn't see his tail, that I practically let him get whatever he wanted. He got a few outfits to start out with but then he saw the toys. That is when his eyes gained stars. He got a bunch of small trinkets that his fox magic would work on. He got a bunch of crayons, colored pencils, and markers to color with. I also got him a handheld game. Sota used to have one and he loved it and I'm sure Shippo will as well. When we left that store the cat was waiting for us laying on a fence.

I stopped at two stores next. The first was a general store. I got shampoo, conditioner, soap, and other bath things there for both me and Shippo. I got the feminine products that I needed too. I got a bit of make-up but not much, I was never a make-up person to begin with. The next store I stopped at was a home décor shop. I got a few bed sheets and a pillow that was just like I used to have. I also got a few decorations for my and Shippo's room. When I left both stores the cat was somewhere outside of them.

We passed a candy store that stopped Shippo in his tracks. He was practically drooling. I shook my head, laughed, and said "come one." His eyes lit up as we walked in. He stocked up on enough candy to last him a few months. He was so excited to be surrounded by so much 'ninja food.' We got pocky, taffy, and tons of different chocolates. When we left that store the darn cat was there again.

The next store we went to was a clothing store for me. I got me an entirely new wardrobe. It was mostly darker colors; black, purple, blue, green, gray, and maroon. I picked out a few white and other colored shits as well though. I changed into tone of my new outfits right away after I paid for them. I now had on a mid-thigh length black skirt, a long-sleeved turtleneck purple shirt, Kneehigh purple socks, and ankle high black combat boots. I exited that store with Kirara on my shoulder, Shippo holding my hand, and a black cat sitting waiting for me on the opposite side of the street. I sighed as I started walking away, the cat getting up and continuing its stalker tendencies.

I don't know what it is though and that is what bothers me. It is not a demon, but it definitely wasn't a normal cat that is for sure. Normal cats do NOT stalk people and wait for them while they shop. I made my way down the street looking for the store I needed. I've never been to Karakura town before so I'm not sure where it would be. "Hey Kagome? What are we looking for?"

I looked down at Shippo and said "An archery store. I need a new bow since mine is 500 years out of my reach. Plus Kisuke did say anything I needed."

Shippo gave me a devious little smirk "That is really smart Kagome!"

I gave him a small smile "Thanks Shippo." We walked for another twenty minutes and I was about ready to give up for the day. It was getting close to noon and I did say I would be there by then. I decided that I would ask one person and if they didn't know I would just head back and try again tomorrow. I saw a boy about my age walking towards me. He had black hair, glasses, and was dressed mostly in white. I gathered my nerves and then approached him. I stopped right in front of him making him stop also. "Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if this town had an archery store."

He looked at me slightly puzzled and for a moment I thought he might be a tourist, but then he said "Yes it does, why do you ask?" because I want to get a bow, duh, I thought. He was looking me over and I realized that I do not look like a person that did archery.

"I've been trying to find it for a while now, but it just keeps eluding me. I'm new to town and my last bow got… lost." Yeah lost in feudal era Japan on the day everyone I've ever cared about was killed.

He was looking at me like he was deciding if I was worthy of his time, or a bow. Finally he spoke up "You are actually really close to it. Follow me I'll show you."

A smile came to my face "Oh thank you. I'm not going to make you late for anything am I?"

"Nothing of importance. Just an insane man summoning me for some reason he thinks important." He said bluntly then started walking away expecting me to follow him

I rolled my eyes, of course I had to stop the one that thinks he is oh so much better than everyone else around him. To be honest he's nice but also rather rude. I started after him, pulling Shippo along after me. It turns out I was only two blocks away from the shop. Ugh me and my horrible sense of direction. To my surprise the boy came into the store with me. It then hit me that I never got his name. I turned to him "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Kagome Higurashi." I said holding my hand out.

He looked at me while raising an eyebrow, but he did shake my hand "Uryu Ishida."

My eyes went wide "Ishida? Is your dad a doctor by any chance?"

His eyes narrowed, he took his hand back "Yes why?" oh no he looks suspicious of me now.

I held up my hands in defense "Hey, sorry. I just got out of the hospital yesterday and my doctor was Dr. Ishida."

His demeanor changed almost instantly "Why were you in the hospital? You look perfectly healthy."

I pulled my skirt up just a bit to show him the bandages "Thigh and stomach wound." I dropped my skirt and the edge fell just past my bandage. I walked around the store until I found the section I was looking for.

"Long bow?" Uryu asked me curiously.

Not even thinking about how weird it would be for a girl my size to get a long bow I said "Yeah that sounds about right. You can get longer distance and more power behind the shot." Then noticing that Shippo wasn't by me anymore I said in a louder voice "Shippo where did you run off to?"

From the other side of the store I heard "Over here Gome. What kind of bows are these?" I walked over to him and he said "I've never seen a bow like this before."

I looked where he was looking and almost laughed. Of course he's never seen one before, they weren't invented in the feudal era yet "That is a compound bow." I informed him then because I didn't want him wandering around I said "Shippo climb on." I pointed to my back. Shippo broke out into a smile and started clinging to my shoulder, the one Kirara wasn't on, with a small "yay!" Uryu seemed a bit surprised that he could cling on there, but it was where Shippo stays a lot. He says that clinging to my shoulder is his favorite traveling mode.

I made my way back to the long bows. "None of them are as good as your last one." Shippo whined a bit.

I smiled at him "Yeah I know Ship but my last bow was made especially for me." I looked over the ones they had and finally chose the best one they had. It was light but sturdy, it'll work for shooting on the run. "This one will have to do." I said. I really wish I would have grabbed my bow before running away.

I brought the bow to the counter after grabbing a black quiver. I would have to get the arrows from the person at the counter. When I got to the counter the man behind it practically scoffed at me "Don't you think you should get a small bow girl?"

I glared at him, tired of people underestimating me. I put on my best Sesshomaru impression, and I am pretty good at it too. "Sir it is not your job to tell me what an appropriate bow to buy is. I did not ask you for your opinion. Now do your job and let me get the bow I wish to buy. I need twenty four arrows as well." About halfway through the small speech he turned white, at the end he was almost shaking.

Shippo was stifling his laughter into my shoulder and I heard him gasp out "Pfft Sesshomaru, Heehee, scary."

It took everything I had not to start laughing like an idiot at his expression or at the very least not crack a smile. That would ruin it though. I noticed Uryu was looking at me slightly impressed and I sent him a quick smirk and wink when the worker wasn't looking. I got all of my stuff, paid the man, and exited the store. When I got onto the street I clipped my quiver on and slipped my bow over my shoulder with practiced ease.

I turned to Uryu and bowed slightly "Thank you Uryu. I would have never found it myself. Now I don't mean to rude or anything but I have to go. My… guardian, yeah guardian is expecting guests that he wants me to meet." As I turned back towards Kisuke's house I had to stop dead in my tracks. That cat was back. I glared at it willing it to just go away.

I heard Uryu behind me, slightly surprised "Yoruichi?"

I spun to face him almost desperate "You know that cat?" when he nodded his head I continued "It has been following me all day! I go into a store it waits then continues its stalking." Uryu looked at me suspiciously like I had possible done something wrong. That just made my anger crack "Ugh you know what never mind. Don't look at me like that. How can you be so helpful and rude at the same time?" I asked in a huff. Fed up with him and that stupid cat I threw my hands up, picked up all of my bags, and started walking back to Kisuke's house. I would be stomping but my thigh and stomach still hurt a bit.

I had gone about five blocks when Shippo got my attention "Hey Gome?"

"Yeah Ship?"

"That cat is still following us, but that guy is following us now too."

I stopped with a sigh, great now I had two stalkers. I spun around and snapped "What are you joining the strange cat in stalking me now?"

"Of course not, the house I am going to is this way." He told me in a dismissive tone.

About ten minutes later I arrived back as Kisuke's house, I was fifteen minutes late but hey I tried. I was halfway to the door when I felt the two aura's follow me into Kisuke's courtyard. I spun around again "You have got to be kidding me. Your following me all of the way home?"

His eyes widened slightly "You **Live **here?"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, but still loud enough for him to hear "Unfortunately."

At that moment the front door burst open and Kisuke barreled out, straight for me. Shippo and Kirara jumped off of my shoulders, traitors, and I dropped my bags trying to get away from the madman. I was too slow though. Kisuke wrapped me in a hug, though he was careful of my wounds. I tick marked immediately wanting him off of me "Ah Kagome you're fifteen minutes late. I was getting worried." He kept babbling nonsense. I rolled my eyes at the man.

**General POV**

Around the same time Kagome walked into the courtyard Kisuke sensed Uryu's spiritual pressure. He wouldn't realize until later that he never sensed Kagome's, Shippo's, or Kirara's. When he got to the door he flung it open dramatically, he had planned on teasing Uryu for being late. When he saw Kagome though all other thoughts disappeared. To be honest he had been really worried that something had happened to Kagome because she was late. Her attackers are still out there. He knew that she wouldn't exactly like the hug, but he needed to hug away his worries. Kisuke glomped Kagome with all he was worth, being careful of his injuries though. "Ah Kagome your fifteen minutes late. I was getting worried!"

He continued to babble until Kagome finally extracted herself from him. "Kisuke!" she snapped "Get a grip! I was fifteen minutes late, big deal." She took a slow deep breath to calm herself. She didn't want to snap at him more than she already did, she does understand that he was worried. "Look nothing happened during my shopping trip other than being stalked by a cat and meeting a rude person." Kisuke was slightly surprised, she noticed Yoruichi huh? Then she huffed "both who, may I add, followed me home."

As Kagome gestured behind her Kisuke finally remembered Uryu. "Ah Uryu you are late as well. Ichigo was getting all frustrated that the one who is always early was late."

Kagome's eyes went wide and Kisuke had to hide a smirk "Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, what are odds?

Kisuke started laughing as he flipped a fan open to cover face. He was trying to think of a good excuse of how he knew Uryu. But for Kagome she flashbacked to Kagura. Kagome's face grew very pale and started shaking a bit. She unconsciously took a step backwards but she tripped on the bags she had dropped. As she fell backwards Kisuke's eyes widened in slight horror knowing he was the cause of this panic attack. He just didn't' know what he had done to cause it. Before Kagome could hit the ground Uryu rushed forward to catch her, he didn't want her to re-open her wounds.

As Uryu was helping Kagome up she was trying to come to her senses. 'I know I'm being silly, this is Kisuke not Kagura. The moment he did that though my mind went straight back to Kagura killing gramps.' Kisuke took a step forward to try and comfort her but Kirara, trying to protect Kagome, jumped in between them hissing for all she was worth. Kisuke stopped instantly before the hackle raised cat. He looked at Kagome in concern "Are you alright Kagome?"

Shippo clung to Kagome leg, worried for the girl he thinks of as his mother "Gome?"

Hearing Shippo's worry she mentally slapped herself, forcing a smile on her face. Kisuke immediately knew that it was a fake. She started to gather her bags. "Sorry. I'm fine, really. I just… um… didn't feel good for a moment. I'm okay now." Kagome lied, then wanting Kirara to stand down she continued "Come here Kirara. It's alright." Kirara instantly calmed down and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

A concerned Kisuke was about to say something to Kagome when he was interrupted "Yo hat n' clogs what is taking you so long?"

**Kagome's POV**

I looked up from gathering my bags to see a boy my age with bright orange hair. He was rather tall and his face was set into a national scowl. He wasn't trying to be intimidating but that is just how he came off. Poor guy probably gets a bunch of crap at school for that. When he saw me he seemed confused but approached me "Here let me help you with that."

I blushed slightly, not used to boys other than Hojo being helpful "Oh thanks."

"Where are you headed?"

He must not believe I live here either. I smirked a bit "Down the hall, last door on the left."

"Oh were you doing some errands for Kisuke or something?" he seemed really confused on why I would be here.

I felt Shippo laughing into my shoulder and Kisuke seemed amused. Kirara was still slightly on guard from my episode earlier. Uryu seemed just as curious as the carrot top. "Nope shopping for myself. Now these bags are getting heavy are you going to help me to my room or not?"

"Wait a minute you live here?" the carrot top yelled.

I raised an eyebrow "Yes." I stated and simply began walking to my room. Kisuke had given Shippo the room next to mine, they were connected by a door for easier access to each other. I heard the boy following me.

"Why do you live here? And since when?"

I sighed "I'm not exactly here by choice I simply don't have anywhere else to go. I got here last night."

I put the stuff in my room and then followed the sound of Kisuke's annoying voice. When I got to where he was I saw a peculiar sight. Kisuke was sitting by the table drinking sake. Shippo was on the shoulder of an extremely tall Mexican boy. I was going to scold him not to climb on strangers no matter how tall they are, but the guy didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to be enjoying my little kit. An orange haired girl was cooing over Kirara who was basking in the attention. She's such a spoiled little girl. Uryu was leaning against the wall looking like he wanted to be anywhere except here. There was a worman with dark skin slumped next to Kisuke, already drunk. My eyes narrowed slightly when I noticed her aura was the same as that stalker cat. Tessai was seeing to everyone's comfort while Jinta was picking on Ururu.

The carrot top was about to walk passed me when a short black haired girl jumped and kicked him in the face. My jaw dropped open, who would do that so openly? Well in this era anyway. Koga used to kick Inuyasha in the face all the time. I wonder is Koga is still alive or not.

"What the hell Rukia!" The carrot top yelled.

"What took you so long Ichigo?" Rukia asked him while still standing on his face.

He gestured to me "I was helping Kisuke's new house guest."

Rukia's attitude went a whole 180 "Oh hello there. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, what's yours?"

I looked between her and Ichigo, are they dating or something? "Um Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Is he alright?"

Rukia's eyes grew large as she looked at Ichigo. A hand went to her mouth "Oh my Ichigo, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

My jaw dropped again and I deadpanned 'Uh you did it. Is she bipolar or something?' I thought to myself 'Or maybe a duel personality.' "Yeah, well anyway. Why did you want me here again Kisuke?"

Kisuke looked up at me drunkenly "Oh Kagome, call me daddy like you used to." He whined at me.

The room instantly grew dead silent. I glared at him "No way in hell." I growled "I thought I made myself very clear last night. My dad died ten years ago. You are no father of mine. Now you wanted me to meet these people correct? Fine I'll meet them, but not with you in the room." I gave a grunt of displeasure "Go sober up. I mean really who starts drinking before lunch?" I walked over to Kisuke and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Dragging him behind me I practically threw him out of the room. I turned to the cat lady "You too lady. I am here to meet people my age not drunken old ladies." I pointed to the collapsed and sulking Kisuke "Out."

She gave me an odd look but left dragging Kisuke along with her. I slammd the door shut behind her. Both Shippo and Kirara came over to me as I sat down. Shippo jumped on my back and gave me a hug. Kirara plopped on my lap and started purring. I giggled a bit "Thanks you two." I looked up at the rest of the people in the room and blushed slightly "I'm sorry for my outburst but it seems that Kisuke just knows how to push my buttons. Let me start over. Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and it's nice to meet you. Even if you are all here because Kisuke probably blackmailed you or something."

Rukia spoke up first "Right introductions first. As I said before my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

The orange haired girl excited spoke up next "My name is Orihime Inoue. I hope we can be friends!" I smiled at her, she reminds me of me before my journey began.

"Nice to meet you. Well I already met Uryu. So carrot top what's your name?"

The carrot top tick marked at my name for him but I saw Uryu hide a snicker. Then he sighed and said "The name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shippo burst out laughing "You mom named you strawberry?"

I flicked him in the forehead "Shippo! That is not nice. Ichigo has more than one meaning. Now apologize to him."

"But Kagome…"

"Now Shippo."

"Fine." He grumbled "Sorry."

I turned to Ichigo "I'm sorry for his behavior. He was raised without manners." Shippo sat sulking, like Inuyasha used to do.

Ichigo sighed "its fine, I'm used to it. Anyway the big guy in the corner is Yasutora Sado but we all call him Chad."

"Hello everyone. This is Kirara. Shippo introduce yourself." I said.

"Hello my name is Shippo. I'll give you a fair warning… I am a natural trickster so watch out." He gave them a little smirk and I giggled.

"So how do you know Kisuke exactly? That whole daddy thing wasn't true was it?" Ichigo asked me.

I stayed silent for a moment then sighed "Yeah technically he is my father, but he abandoned us when I was five letting us think he was dead. I will never forgive him for breaking my mom's heart like that. That man is not my dad."

"So if you hate him so much why are you here?" Uryu asked me.

I flinched at the question. Shippo buried his face in my hair. Kirara stopped purring. Everyone looked at us in concern. I sighed "Well you'll probably find out eventually anyway. A week ago all of my family and friends were murdered. The one that did it is still on the loose. Kisuke is my only living relative so I'm stuck here until I turn eighteen."

The room was dead silent until Ichigo said "Damn I'm sorry. I lost my mom when I was little so I know how you feel."

Suddenly I was being hugged on each side by Rukia and Orihime. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them back. I refuse to cry in front of people I just met. "Thanks." I simply said. We talked for a while and they promised me they would find me on my first day of school. They were nice and I appreciated it. I can't let myself get close to them though, Naraku will use them against me. I won't let another person die because of me.

As I went out of the room Kisuke and that Lady were walking into it. I headed to my room to start unpacking.

**Kisuke's POV**

When they were done talking I went back into the room. For once I wasn't going to beat around the bush, not when Kagome is involved. "So I called you all here to meet Kagome. No matter what she says she is my daughter. Her entire family; her mom, grandfather, and little brother were killed one week ago. The person or people that killed them are still alive and after Kagome still. I need all of you to help protect her. This person is NOT human, but he is also nothing you have ever fought before. He is a demon."

"Demons do not exist." Uryu stated.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Really? Because you just spent the last hour and a half with two of them."

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Rukia asked me.

"Both Shippo and Kirara are demons. Shippo is a fox demon and Kirara is a nekomata."

"Why are thy after her? I mean she seems like a nice enough girl." Ichigo commented.

"They are after her because she is the Shikon Miko. She is currently protecting part of an extremely powerful jewel. The Shikon jewel." I explained.

"What is the Shikon jewel?" Uryu asked.

Yoruichi jumped in to explain "The Shikon jewel when whole can grant a person's wish. A single shard can increase a person or item's power by tenfold. It is extremely dangerous. Even more so than the Hogyoku was."

"To be honest I was basing the Hogyoku off the legend of the Shikon. The Hogyoku was just a copy, the Shikon is the real thing. These people will stop at nothing to get the jewel. Hollows might even be drawn to its power. I'm not going to lie to you you're going to have your work cut out for you."

"Does the soul society know about this?" Rukia asked.

"Not yet, I haven't had a chance to contact the. I am going to request back-up though. I figured if the group of regulars comes down that should be fine. There is nothing major going on there so your friends are probably bored." I smirked at Ichigo "You got them used to action my dear Ichigo."

"Not like I did it on purpose." Ichigo huffed "I like my peace and quiet just as much as the next person."

I was about to rely when a pulse of raw energy was felt by everybody. "Wha-what was that?" Orihime stuttered out.

"I am not sure." I said slowly.

Then we all heard running through the house, a door slam, and Jinta yelling out "Kagome come back here!"

I was off the floor in an instant and running after my daughter. I felt the rest of them follow after me.

**Kagome's POV**

I was in the middle of putting my clothes away when I felt a strong pulse of demonic energy. I instantly knew it was Naraku, or one of his followers. I looked at Shippo and Kirara and I knew they felt it as well. A determined look appeared on my face "Alright let's go." I grabbed my new bow and quiver and took off through the house. Shippo was on my shoulder, his illusion down now. Kirara was running next to me, just as determined as I was.

I slammed the front door open sprinting towards the direction of the demonic energy. I ran past Jinta and Ururu. Jinta shouted at me "Kagome come back here!"

Sorry kid but either I go to them or they'll come to me and I am not putting anyone in that house at risk. I am NOT letting another person die! I felt Kisuke's frantic aura chasing after me, strangely the group I just met were also following me. I shook away the thought, no time to wonder about that now. The aura was only a few blocks away and strangely there was nobody around, I should be able to lose them rather quickly. That worked in my favor though "Kirara let's go!" she growled at me then burst into flames. I hopped onto her back almost as she was taking to the skies.

We landed in an abandoned lot. I hopped off of Kirara and looked around. Then suddenly Kagura appeared, floating on her feather. "Kagura!" I growled at her.

She started laughing at me "Oh poor little Kagome. You really are your name's sake. Trapped like a bird in a cage."

"Where is Naraku?" I yelled out.

She seemed amused "I never told you in the past, what makes you think I will tell you now?"

I took a semi-calming breath "Kagura you hate Naraku as much as I do, help me defeat him and you'll finally be free."

Kagura seemed to think about it before she clutched her chest in pain. She glanced to her left and glared. I followed her gaze and saw a few hell bugs. Naraku's little spies and the in-between for Kanna and her mirror. "That never was and never will be an option." She flipped her fan open and chuckled behind it. Not unlike Kisuke had done hours before. "Silly Miko, why would you offer to help me? I helped kill that pathetic little family of yours. Of course that was after killing your group of friends. You are too forgiving girl, it will be your downfall." She glanced behind me and she sent me a smirk before putting her fan up one more time "Did the cute little Miko already make new friends?"

My eyes widened in a panic. There is no way humanly possibly they would have caught up to me so fast, or even found me. I spun around to see an enraged Kisuke gripping his can so tightly his knuckles were white. Next to him was the cat lady. Behind them were the teens I had met today. "No." I whispered in despair. Why did they follow me?

Kagura laughed behind her fan as she floated down a bit "Oh this is perfect. I offer you a choice Miko; the jewel, or the lives of the group behind you. If you give me the jewel I'll let them live. If not, well you chose that option last time and look where it got you. Everyone you ever cared about dead." She glanced at my feet and scowled lightly "Well all except that orphaned little fox kit you've claimed as a son."

Fire flashed through my eyes, I heard that threat clear as day "You leave Shippo alone!"

Her eyes gleamed "Oh did I hit a sore spot?" then without warning she flicked her fan saying "Dance of Blades!" a series of wind blades were sent flying. But not towards me as I thought she would. She sent them straight at Kisuke and his group.

I grabbed onto Kirara and shouted her name. Kirara flew as fast as she could into the path of the blades. I focused my energy as best as I could, visualizing a barrier. I wasn't the best at it yet, I was learning from Miroku when Naraku attacked. A pale pink barrier appeared just as the blades hit. It took the first two, but it shattered on the third. Kirara who was in front of me took the brunt of the attack. She flew to the side and the last few of the blades hit me. I went rolling graining in pain. I heard Kisuke yell my name, but I forced myself to ignore him. Focus on the problem at hand, Kagura.

I quickly got up and had an arrow knocked to my bow. I released it as soon as I stood up, my Miko-ki flaring before the arrow left the bow. To my surprise the bow was almost burnt to a crisp from my powers, which has never happened before. Kagura scoffed at my attempt and destroyed my arrow with one of her blades before it even got near her. "Is that the best you can do Ka-go-me?" then she saw the state of my bow and laughed at me "Now what is your plan Kagome? Are your powers so out of control that you can't even use a normal bow?" she sighed slightly "You are going to make this too easy for me." Then with a flick of her fan there was a series of wind blades coming for me.

I was too weak for another barrier and my bow was useless. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. I was glad that I hid the jewel pieces in a sealed box back at Kisuke's. Then after a few tense seconds and the blow never came I peeked open my eyes. I saw Kisuke standing in front of me a white barrier shimmering in front of us. My eyes flew open in disbelief. "How?" I breathed.

Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger "Who are you?" she hissed out.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara and I am the father of the girl you just tried to kill."

Kagura lit up "Ah the Miko still has living relatives? Naraku will enjoy that information." She gestured and a hell bug stared flying away.

"No! Kirara!" Kirara knowing what I wanted flew after the bug, content to kill it. Before she could though her injuries caught up with her and she transformed. Ignoring my injuries I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh is the Neko hurt?" Kagura tested me.

Then to my surprise a glowing blue arrow flashed passed me and hit the hell bug, killing it instantly. I smiled in relief and turned around to see who fired it. I saw Uryu standing there with a white and blue longbow in his hand, another arrow already on the string. Deciding to ask questions later I just yelled at him "The bugs! Kill the rest of the bugs." Uryu nodded in acknowledgment and, shocking me again, the one arrow split into four arrows. They shot out and each one hit its target killing the rest of the hell bugs.

I guess Kagura decided to get down to business because she growled at me "Give me the jewel shards Miko."

I glared at her "Never! I would rather die than let Naraku gain a wish." Changing tactics I shouted at her "Kagura even if Naraku gets the entire jewel he won't release you. You think Naraku of all people will keep his word? You won't be needed anymore! As soon as he possess the whole jewel he'll crush your heart and kill you. Please Kagura just work with me. We can defeat him together."

She scoffed at me "You think that just because I hate Naraku means I like you? You are very wrong Miko, I despise you and wish very dearly to see you dead."

She was about to send another volley of wind blades when Kisuke stepped in front of me one again. He was pointing his cane at her with a serious look on his face. "I am tired of you threatening my daughter. Awaken Benihime."

I watched in fascination when Kisuke's cane disappeared and he was left holding a word. I felt my eyes go wide in wonder "What in the world?" I whispered out.

Then Kisuke said something that I couldn't' quite make out, but the next thing I knew a white beam of light shot out of the word. Kagura tried to make a barrier of wind around her, but that light cut right through it. The barrier did manage to knock the beam off course though. It hit her in the shoulder instead of the heart where Kisuke was aiming. Not that it would have killed her of course, but he didn't know that.

She clutched her inured shoulder and glared at me "This is not over little Miko. Naraku wants those shards that you hold and what Naraku wants Naraku gets. Watch your back Miko because we will be coming." With those words she took off so she could heal and report back to Naraku.

As soon as she was gone my legs gave out. My thigh wound had re-opened when Kagura hit me. I also had a rather large gash on my arm. Kirara was in a sorrier state than I was though. I held her tight to me not wanting her to get hurt anymore.

Kisuke came over to me. He kneeled down so he was at my level. I didn't want them to but tears gathered in my eyes. Only a few fell before I contained them again though. "Kagome, we all want to help, but you need to let us. We need to know what is going on and just who this enemy is to be able to fight against them."

I looked over to the group I had just met today. Ichigo looked angry, Rukia and Chand seemed concerned. Orihime seemed a bit scared but determined. The cat lady, I never did get her name yet, seemed determined to help. Uryu looked irritated yet ready to help at the same time. Tears almost fell again but I fought them back. They were all ready to help me, a person they met less than an hour ago. The question is should I let them? I'm not sure if I can do this by myself, yet at the same time I don't want anyone else to die.

The thing that made up my mind was Shippo. He came barreling towards me and glomped me in a hug. I hissed in pain a bit but ignored it hugging Shippo tight. He looked up at me "Are you alright Kagome?" there were tears in his eyes.

I gave him a small smile "I'm just fine Shippo don't worry." I looked up at Kisuke and nodded at him "Alright I'll explain back at the house. I need to take care of Kirara's and my wounds first though."

Kisuke gave me a smirk "Don't you worry about that Tessai will take care of that when we get back."

I gave him a skeptical look "Well if you say so." I tried getting up, but my leg gave out. Before I hit the ground though Ichigo caught me. Then without a single word he maneuvered me onto his back. I blushed at getting a piggy back ride by someone other than Inuyasha. "Thanks." I whispered to him. He just grunted in reply.

As we were walking back I took notice that Rukia was wearing different clothes than when she was back at the house. She was now wearing black pants kimono. I think I caught a glimpse of a sword at her side but I brushed off the idea almost immediately. Why would someone carry around a sword in broad daylight? It took slightly longer to get back to Kisuke's house but that was to be expected. We weren't exactly rushing this time. Shippo had made himself comfortable on Chad's shoulder. Orihime was carefully cradling Kirara. Kisuke kept sending me worried looks, but I ignored them for the most part.

When we got back to Kisuke's house Tessai was waiting there for us. He took one look at me and scoped me off my feet. He carried me princess style to what looked like a healing room. Tessai laid me down on a bed and started looking at my injuries his hands started glowing green and I could feel the healing properties coming from the glow. I threw a barrier up though, glaring at Tessai. "Take care of Kirara first. I'm fine just some cuts and bruises. Kirara took the brunt of the attack."

Tessai sighed "very well." Then he turned his glowing hands to Kirara. I'm pretty sure he knew that he could've broken the barrier really easily but he played along. In a few minutes she was good as new and just sleeping off the exhaustion. "Now may I tend to your wounds now?"

I nodded and dropped the barrier. I shivered at the feeling of the unnatural healing, but stayed silent. He healed all of my wounds, he even healed the thigh and stomach one as much as he could. The miasma from Naraku stopped him from healing them fully. As soon as he was done Kisuke kneeled in front of me "Explain." He said.


End file.
